


Her Neck

by RenLuthor



Series: SuperSawyer [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Marking, Neck Kissing, SuperSawyer - FreeForm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Maggie has a thing about Kara's neck.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Series: SuperSawyer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563121
Kudos: 66





	Her Neck

Kara tilts her head acquiescently, lets Maggie get at her neck even as she chuckles softly.

  


“What is it with you?” she asks, gently weaving fingers into Maggie’ hair, scratching at her scalp while Maggie sucks what will undoubtedly be a bruise into Kara’s neck.

  


  
“With what?” Maggie asks, pulling her lips just far enough away this her breath fans over the saliva-slick spot she was just sucking at.

  


  
“With my neck,” Kara says, groaning slightly when Maggie’ teeth dig lightly into the tendon. 

  


  
“It’s a beautiful neck,” Maggie offers, purposefully blowing lightly across the skin. She presses a few quick kisses up to behind Kara’s ear, then back down slowly to lick Kara's neck lazily dragging her tongue from Kara's cheek. “It’s all long, so much skin on display for me.”

  


  
Kara hums and tilts her head even further, giving Maggie more skin if that’s what she wants. Maggie bites lightly, then sucks at the mark. 

  


“Admit it,” Kara says, half-breathless already. “You just like marking me up. So people see it and know I’m yours.”

  


  
“That’s part of it,” Maggie admits, her lips moving to the neglected other side of Kara’s neck. Kara’s head re-tilts accordingly, offering Maggie all the space to work she wants. “I do like knowing I’ve marked you, that everyone can see it.” Kara moans as Maggie sucks another small bruise, as if demonstrating her point. Kara’s hands have long fallen from Maggie’ hair, instead scrambling at the upholstery underneath her, trying to find some purchase.

  


  
“But do you know why I really like it?” Maggie asks softly, breath fanning against seemingly every sensitive spot on Kara’s neck, ones she knew existed and ones Maggie always seems spontaneously able to find.

  


  
“No, why?” Kara asks.

  


  
“Because,” Maggie says, punctured by a kiss, “it’s been five minutes, and look at what it has done to you already. Your eyes–pupils so wide for me. And listen to your breathing, Kara. Your voice. You’re driven crazy by it, aren’t you? You love it.”

  


  
Kara can’t deny it, just tips her head for more, and Maggie quickly, eagerly, obliges her.  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://twitter.com/I_corq/status/1203505641731563520?s=19


End file.
